1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a front structure of a vehicle body having a radiator core support disposed in the front portion of an engine compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it has been known to provide a support brace to support a hood lock of a vehicle, the hood lock support brace is generally positioned rearward of a radiator, which is generally located in the front portion of an engine compartment of the vehicle body. The hood lock support brace connects the hood lock, which is positioned at an upper portion of the engine compartment to a front cross member extending along the lateral direction of a vehicle at a lower portion of the engine compartment (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-306168).
A bent member is installed at a lower portion of the hood lock support brace. When an external impact is exerted upon the front of the hood, the impact energy is absorbed by deforming the bent member.
However, when the hood lock support brace is disposed at the rear of the radiator in accordance with the conventional structure, a layout space in the engine compartment for accommodating various components may be adversely affected.